


Seasonal Decoration

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas on Space Station W3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'tradition' challenge.

Leo Ryan looked up at the bunch of greenery hanging from the ceiling.

"You're always surprising us these days," he said. "Where did you manage to get mistletoe?"

"I grew it in the hydroponics lab," Zoë replied. "I thought you and Tanya might like to test it."

"You mean-- Yeah, I reckon we might. That's a kind gesture, Zoë. How did you think of it?"

Unbidden, the image that had prompted her experiment reappeared in her mind. Mistletoe, a roundelled ceiling, and a bashful Jamie below. Memory or wishful thinking?

"It came to me in a dream," she eventually said.


End file.
